lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey (CJDM1999)
Rey is one of the Story Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Rey was a scavenger from the planet Jakku who was abandoned by her parents at an early age, becoming a scavenger for Unkar Plutt, all the while waiting for her parents to return. She found and befriended the Resistance droid BB-8, and helped him and former Stormtrooper Finn to get to the Resistance base so BB-8 could bring a map with Luke Skywalker's location. When Rey met Maz in Maz's cantina, Rey touched Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber and had a vision. Maz then gave Rey the lightsaber, but Rey did not want it so Maz gave it to Finn instead. Maz's cantina was then attacked by the First Order. Rey was captured and taken to the First Order's base, but force mind-tricked a stormtrooper, escaping her restraints. She then sneaked around the base before running into Finn, Han Solo and Chewbacca, who had come to save her and lower the shields, which they had already made Captain Phasma do before throwing her into a garbage chute. She installed explosives on the pillars of the thermal ocilators with the rest of the crew, and watched Han Solo confront Kylo Ren when he arrived, only for Han to be stabbed through the stomach with a lightsaber. She escaped with Finn and Chewbacca, and ran into Kylo Ren outside while Chewbacca went to get their ship. She was force pushed into a tree, being knocked out, before barely regaining enough conscious to watch Finn get cut down by Ren. He then tried to force pull Finn's lightsaber (Anakin's lightsaber) towards himself, but as it was flying through the air Rey also force pulled it, the momentum carrying it past Ren and into her hands, where she dueled with Ren as Starkiller Base (the planet superweapon that was also the First Order's base) collapsed around them, having been destroyed by Poe Dameron and his two squadrons, finally severely hurting him as well as destroying his lightsaber before escaping with Chewbacca and Finn's unconscious body, though Ren escaped with General Hux. After returning to the Resistance base on D'Qar, she went with Chewbacca to find Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To after the map to Skywalker was put together by BB-8 and R2-D2. She found him in the ruins of the First Jedi Temple, offering him his lightsaber. She later convinces Kylo Ren to train her in the ways of the Jedi, during which she and Ren share a connection. Later, she leaves Ahch-To, goes on board the Supremacy and is brought before Supreme Leader Snoke by Ren. She witness Ren kill Snoke and they both fights his guards. After the duel, Ren offers her to rule the galaxy with him but she refuses and escapes the ship. She and Chewbacca help the Resistance battle the First Order and helps them escape by lifting the rocks that is covering their way. She along with Leia senses Luke's death through the Force. She along with the resistance escape in the Millennium Falcon. **This article will not be edited due to major spoilers from Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker** Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Force Jump # Acrobat # Boomerang # Photo Mode # Mind Trick # Force Lightning Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Acrobat Category:Boomerang Category:Female Characters Category:Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:Characters Category:Force Lightning Category:Skywalker Family Category:Revived Category:Laser Deflector Category:The Force Category:Pole Vault Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Force Healing Category:Good Category:Canon Characters Category:Allies Category:Palpatine Family Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters